A Morning in the Valley
by Tinnuial
Summary: A Council of the Elves is set to convene in a few days; Glorfindel ponders the peacefulness of the morning (and the likelihood of it staying that way!)


**A Morning in the Valley**

**Summary: **A Council of the Elves is set to convene in a few days; Glorfindel ponders the peacefulness of the morning (and the likelihood of it staying that way!)

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N:** I wrote this a few weeks ago and wasn't sure if I should post it, but due to the popularity of the Balrog-slayer in "A Ray of Hope", I figured you all might enjoy this short piece until exams are done and I can give thought to the other story again. Hope you like it!

The council was set to convene in a few short days, but the most important players had already arrived. In a private drawing room, the lords Elrond, Thranduil and Celeborn sat around a low table laden with fruit, freshly brewed tea, and a selection of delicate pastries. Mithrandir leaned back against a chaise lounge, happily enjoying the aroma of his breakfast.

Glorfindel glanced at them from his perch on the balcony railings, surveying the calm, peacefulness of a beautiful spring morning in Imladris. Well, rather, _savouring_ the peace while it lasted. _The morning is young yet_, he reminded himself. _Perhaps a spot of tea might be nice.___

Thranduil had brought that enchanting little golden sprite of his on the trip, much to the delight of the twins, who relished the thought of sharing their Reign of Terror in the valley with their young friend. 

And Thranduil had hoped the twins, being some two millennia older than the princeling, would have a calming influence on his son. _Ha!_ scoffed the stately seneschal. That was somewhat of an unlikely event. 

His position as tutor to Elrond's sons had made him better acquainted with the rowdy youngsters _and_ their pranks, than most in the valley could claim. For all the exasperation they caused him, in his heart he cherished them dearly, though he could freely admit he didn't always feel that way, especially when his best white tunics had somehow turned an odd purple shade or his sword _mysteriously_ ended up on the highest rooftop in the city just before lesson time.

Elrond had at least elicited a promise from each of his sons to behave during the council. No doubt extracted with threats of considerable magnitude should these councils be disrupted by anything nearing the well-meant _assistance_ as had the last round of councils in Lorien. …._Oh but the look on Galadriel's face!!!.... It had been almost worth it!!_

Still, Glorfindel knew better from long experience than to rely solely on the promises made by the infamous twinkle-eyed twin terrors regarding this issue, no matter how amusing the consequences. It was all a matter of perspective, in his most humble opinion. Though he doubted Elrond, or Galadriel for that reason, felt _quite_ the same way about any of it.

As if on cue, loud shouts were heard outside the room, reverberating through the Last Homely House, and probably throughout the entire valley….. _Hmmm…that had been Elladan, Glorfindel was quite sure. _

Well, so much for good behaviour **_during_the council. Glorfindel supposed those promises didn't quite include ****_before_ the council, did they? With a start, Glorfindel was brought out of his musings by a loud crash.**

A cry of "**COME HERE YOU LITTLE…..!**" was followed by cheery, light laughter and more pounding footsteps through the corridors.

Glorfindel was openly grinning and silently shaking with mirth by now. Elrond shot Thranduil a questioning eyebrow, laced with the beginnings of a smirk. Thranduil returned the sardonic look with equal measure of feigned displeasure. Suddenly the doors flew open to reveal a young elf, pale golden hair unbound, flying through the doorway, only to come to a halt with stunning swiftness when he realized he was not alone in the room. The gaping expression that had become plastered onto his face was not long-lived either as two dark-haired forms barreled in through the door and pounced upon him with gleeful shouts of _"_We've got you now!" and "Cheeky little orc-spawn!"  

But they too soon became aware of their audience as well and realised that the "orc" that had "spawned" their prey was presently eyeing them with a decidedly foreboding stare.

Glorfindel could hardly contain his amusement as the three hastened to straighten their appearances. Tunics were smoothed and hair hastily pushed behind slowly reddening ears. Deciding that a swift exit might best serve them in this instance, Legolas swallowed and regained his composure with commendable alacrity.

"Greetings, my lords, _Adar_. We were….unaware that this room was previously occupied and do beg your pardon. We shall leave you to your refreshments."

With that the prince turned and exited the room in a most dignified manner as befitting his station, followed closely by the twins who were fairing less admirably in attempting to stifle their giggles.

As soon as the door shut, wild guffawing was heard outside as the three stumbled back through the corridors. Back in the room, a moment of silence prevailed whilst amused glances and raised eyebrows were exchanged, before the elder elves burst into loud laughter at the utter hilarity of the situation. Thranduil slowly shook his head with a half-hearted grin and a weary sigh while Elrond patted his shoulder in mutual understanding. 

When they had all calmed down, a good while later, Celeborn casually remarked, "I must say, the spontaneity of the young never fails to amuse."

Looking back over the valley, smiling a gentle smile, Glorfindel of Gondolin couldn't help but voice a soft "Hear, Hear!" in complete agreement.

The End! =)


End file.
